Instagram
by Hannah113
Summary: I couldn't resist taking a picture of him... "You like him don't you, you constantly take pictures of each other," now that was true. Who knew Instagram could make us realise how we feel… Junes and some Floynter!


**Instagram**

**So I have noticed that Harry and Danny are always putting pictures of each other on Instagram and twitter or tweeting that they are doing something together so this came into my head. I am still working on My Double Life but I did this a couple of days ago so… enjoy! Sorry if this is really bad!**

**Also this is set when McFly were recording in Texas for album six, WOOO!**

* * *

**_Danny's Point of View_**

I looked in front of me to see Harry laughing at a joke Tom had been telling us but I wasn't listening to anything being said, I was too distracted by the beautiful man sat before his drums. I placed my guitar down on its stand, took out my phone and quickly snapped a picture of Harry's smiling face before posting it on Instagram with the caption reading 'little smiler.' I wish he knew what he actually means to me.

"Hey Danny do you want to take a break?" Tom asked noticing my lack of concentration.

"Yes please, I'm gonna go outside for a while" I replied as I fled the studio seeking some much needed peace.

I sat down on the dry grass as far away from the building as possible and looked up to the sky, sun shining down on my face; there were no clouds for miles and the only thing that marked the sky was the faint lines from where aeroplanes had passed by. It was silent apart from the sound of birds chirping and the faint laughter from the man who causes me such joy and misery at the same time.

Honestly, I like Harry in more than the brother and best friend way. I thought that it was just a phase at first and it would pass but that never happened. I guess you could say that I am gay but I haven't told anyone about it; no one knows how I feel and I want it to stay that way. If I was to tell Harry how I felt he would probably laugh in my face and then never speak to me again and I don't want that; I can't lose him, I would rather have him as a friend then not have him at all.

All the pictures I take of him mean that I can see his perfect face whenever I want, I don't know why I do it but I can't help snapping pictures of the perfect man whenever I get the opportunity.

"Dan! Danny where are you?" Dougie shouted as he stood on the porch in search of me.

I didn't reply, just stayed sat in the Texas sun away from my three best mates; I just needed time for me to think.

**_Harry's Point of View_**

"I can't find Danny anywhere guys. Do you think he is alright?" Dougie panted as he ran back into the building where me and Tom were getting ready to carry on recording.

"I think I know where he might me Dougie, give me ten minutes" I replied and rushed out onto the porch.

I looked across over to the basketball court and then the swamp before scanning the vast garden. Through the trees on the far side I saw a small distant figure. Danny. I slowly and quietly made my way across the garden, stopping before reaching the trees that separated the garden from the dusty road and the big field.

As the sun shone down on Danny I couldn't help but smile at how perfect and innocent he looked. He was lay down with is eyes closed, arms behind his head so that some of his stomach was exposed. I will never tell him how I feel about him. Truth is I like Danny… a lot. And not like a brotherly or best friend kind of way. I _really _like him and you could say that I am attracted to him. No one knows how I feel about Danny because no one knows that I am gay; I suppose I feel slightly ashamed about my sexuality because I don't want to be judged or targeted because I am gay.

Looking back over at Danny he was still in the same position so I grabbed my phone, took a picture of him lying down and posted it to Instagram with the caption 'Aww, isn't he cute when he is sleeping.'

I very often take pictures of Danny because he is so perfect and whenever I want, I can look at his beautiful smiling face. I take pictures of him whenever I can and every time I do it makes me like him more and more. It might be a bit risky but he will probably and hopefully laugh it off like he usually does. That is something I like about Danny, the fact that he is always smiling and he is so thick that everything he says and does makes us laugh.

"Dan come on, we need to carry on with the song we are working on and then we can go out for tea" I said softly as I woke up a sleeping Danny.

"Mmm, did I fall asleep Haz?" He mumbled.

"Yes you did but now you need to come back inside. We need to finish the melody and record your vocals, Tom has done his" I replied.

"Okay… it is so hot out here!" He exclaimed.

"I know it is and if I hadn't have found you, you would have burnt!" I told him.

"Thanks Harry you are the best" he smiled at me and I returned the gesture as we walked back through the trees and into the studio.

**_Danny's Point of View_**

"Where were you Danny?" Dougie questioned as me and Harry walked back in.

"I was just outside chilling in the sun but I must've fallen asleep" I replied.

"But I went outside looking for you and I couldn't find you anywhere man!" He moaned back.

"Well I guess you didn't look hard enough Donners, Harry managed to find me didn't he" I told him smugly.

"Whatever Danny, I'm going getting a drink" He grunted as he stomped into the kitchen in defeat.

I walked into the front room to look for Tom and instead of seeing Tom as I expected, I found Harry lay across the floor playing with Jovi the cat. He was teasing little Jovi and laughing as the cat rolled around on the floor with him. I couldn't help but smile so for the second time that day I pulled out my phone. I secretly snapped the picture of Harry smiling with the small cat and posted it on Instagram. I added a caption that read 'HOW CUTE?! Harry is playing with Jovi, this really made my day. Tough man isn't so tough is he!' and then turned my phone off when Harry noticed my presence.

"Hey Dan, you ready to carry on with this song" He asked me standing up.

"Sure thing, come on before Tom shouts at us!" I replied and we rushed into the main recording booth.

"Thank God you are all here now. Can we finally get some work done because so far we have only recorded three songs in eight days!" Tom sighed before we set to work making some kick ass music.

I walked over to where my guitars were situated and sat down. I turned around and watched as Harry made his way over to his drums…WITH NO TOP ON! When did that come off? Well two can play at that game; I know my body isn't as amazing as his but I have to get his attention somehow! That sounded really desperate.

"Wow it is sooooo hot in here!" I announced to get everyone's attention but more so Harry's.

"I know hence why I have no top on. Just take yours off Danny, you know you want to" Harry said with a visible smirk on his face causing me to blush.

"I might just do that Harry" I shot back seeing Harry's grin grow even bigger which confused me.

"You don't need to tell me when you are going to strip Danny" He smirked "Just do it already" he whined like a desperate child.

When Harry said that I didn't hesitate in taking off my loose tee, Dougie and Tom followed taking off theirs as well and Harry smirked looking quite proud of the fact he had got us all out of our tops.

"Harry why do you look so happy we are all semi-naked? Is there something you aren't telling us" Dougie teased.

Harry looked hurt at first but then stood up, ran over to where Dougie was sat with his bass and launched himself at the smallest member of the band giving him a crushing hug. Dougie and Tom laughed about it but I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy spread through me. Tom must have noticed because the next thing I knew he had come over and launched himself at me. I had to laugh it off but I wished so much that it was Harry's body pressed against my own.

"Come on guys there is work to be done. You can get down to the dirty when you have finished this song you gays" Jason our producer shouted through to us.

If only he knew that I was gay; would I be kicked out of the band? I don't think I could survive not being in McFly with my three best mates.

All thoughts were pushed out of my head as the four of us became lost in the music doing what we do best.

**_Harry's Point of View_**

I wished that I was hugging Danny earlier but instead Tom got the honour; when I saw to two of them pressed together the jealousy shot through me and I quickly let go of Dougie to get back behind my drums. After we had finished recording the melody I sat with Jason watching as Danny recorded his vocals.

His voice is perfect to me no matter what. I couldn't help but smile as my eyes wondered down his body taking in everything; his toned muscles forming a six-pack, his perfectly soft skin that is so touchable, the little freckles that are dotted across his body and those bloody tattoos, don't even get me started on how sexy they are!

I discreetly pulled out my phone and once again opened the camera. When Danny closed his eyes, focused on his singing, I snapped a perfect picture of him; body on full view, his gorgeous face screwed up as he put all his effort into the song, the band of his boxers visible and his hair up in the cutest way with a curly side piece poking out from his quiff. Picture perfect.

I uploaded it to Instagram with the caption reading 'U will love listening to Danny's voice on this album...maybe even more so knowing he sang it half naked' and then I slid my phone back into my pocket before walking towards the door. As I walked out I realized that every picture I take of Danny he looks even more perfect and that makes me love him more and more. Wait love? I just said that I love Danny…

I noticed that Dougie had followed me outside onto the porch and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong Harry?" Dougie asked with concern.

"Nothing Dougs" I replied sharply.

"Right that's it man, you are telling me what is wrong and we are sorting it out right now" He ordered and I just nodded and sighed in response.

"Go on then Harry, what's going on?" He pressed.

"I think I have just realised that I am in love" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"WHAT! With who? Harry this is huge, tell me" He exclaimed.

"I can't really tell you because you will probably hate me" I told him sadly.

"Come on Harry, we tell each other everything" He said gently as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Danny!" I whispered.

"What, speak up man" Dougie whined.

"Danny. Oh my God it's Danny. Help me Doug" I closed my eyes as I told Dougie my secret that I swore to never tell.

"I knew it! This is awesome Harry" He smiled at me excitedly.

"What? What are you talking about Dougie?" I questioned.

"Harry it is so obvious that you like him. You two are always together, you always know where each other are, you always want to sit together and the two of you are _always _taking pictures of each other. Your Instagram is full of pictures of Danny so me and Tom sort of figured that the two of you like each other" He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"That is true, you like him don't you, you constantly take pictures of each other" Tom joined in. When did he get there?

"Tom how much did you hear?" I nervously asked.

"Enough but don't worry Harry, me and Dougie aren't mad. We have noticed how close you two have become and suspected that something was going on" He comforted me.

"But we're not together Tom" I whined.

"Well you should be, it is obvious that you like Danny and Danny likes you" He stated.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"We don't know for sure but when am I wrong Harry! He is always posting pictures of you, tweeting about you and you are always in his dreams and vice versa! Tell him how you feel before it is too late" He urged.

"I don't know Tom, what if he laughs in my face" I argued back.

"He won't. If you go on Danny's Instagram he has put eleven pictures on of you already from this trip. Eleven pictures in eight days says that he is always looking at you and that he wants you" Tom reassured me.

"I suppose I could speak to him later but I'm not promising anything" I told Tom and Dougie before leaving to go to my room.

**_Danny's Point of View_**

"Danny what is on your mind?" Tom asked me when we were getting ready to go out that night.

"Nothing Tom, why?" I replied.

"What's going on between you and Harry?" He questioned out of the blue; I didn't expect that to come out of his mouth.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on between me and Harry" I defended.

"Well why did you look really disappointed when Harry hugged Dougie earlier. And why do you keep taking pictures of him when he isn't looking and then posting them on Instagram?" He interrogated.

"I put pictures on of all of you, not just Harry" I fortified.

"Not according to Instagram. Be honest Danny, do you like Harry or something?" He quizzed.

I didn't reply, instead I just looked down at my hands feeling nervous that Tom was onto me and my secret.

"Danny it's okay, you can't help how you feel" He reassured me.

"But Tom I don't want to feel this way, he doesn't like me back so it hurts to see him and to know that I will never have a chance with him. Plus it means that I am gay… aren't you disgusted by that, don't you want to laugh in my face because I like another band member who is a male" I argued.

"Not at all mate, I don't care if you like men, women, animals or plants, I really don't care because you will always be one of my best mates and nothing can change that Danny! I understand how you feel" He told me.

"But Tom I don't like him… I think I actually love him" I slowly whispered still looking down, finding my hands very interesting.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS GREAT!" He shouted in excitement.

"Tom keep it down, what are you on about at all?" I asked him in confusion.

"Don't tell Harry I told you, but he has feelings for you as well. He confided in me and Dougie earlier when you were recording" He exclaimed before putting his hand over his mouth.

"…are you messing with my head Thomas?" I responded to his outburst, my heart rate speeding up with this new information.

"No I am not Daniel. If Harry is the man you want and love you need to go get him because I am sick of you two acting like nothing is going on when you are both mad for each other!" He encouraged.

Wow. Harry Judd, the man I like, no the man I _love_, has feelings for me. Wow.

"Danny, go see Harry right now before we go out because if you don't you will chicken out" He urged.

As soon as Tom said that I rushed straight to Harry's room to pour my heart out to him. What was I supposed to say to him? Do I hint that I like him or do I just tell him that I like him or do I even admit my love for him?

"Hey Harry…" I called as I approached his room.

"Hey Dan, you alright man? Come in" He smiled as I entered his tidy room.

"Harry I really need to speak to you" I said nervously.

"I need to speak to you to Dan and it's important but I don't know how you will react" He told me shakily.

"Me first… please don't hate me because I may have got this completely wrong…" I started.

"Danny just tell me" He breathed.

"Well… I kind of… maybe… so I think that… Oh my God I can't tell you!" I stuttered.

"Well if you can't say what you have to let me speak first" He said and I was grateful that I had another minute to prepare how to break the news to him.

"Alright then Harry, go on…" I responded.

"I'm just going to say it Dan. I'm gay and-" He began.

"I love you Harry" I blurted out without thinking, quickly covering my mouth with my hand, redness taking over my face.

"…Danny, did you mean that?" He asked after a couple of silent seconds, clearly shocked with my outburst.

"Yes… yes I really did" I confirmed before turning to quickly exit the room to avoid any further embarrassment.

As I reached the door I felt a firm grip on my forearm and before I could process what was happening my body was engulfed within two strong arms that belonged to the man I loved… Harry Judd.

"Danny I love you too and it is scary. I didn't even know I was gay but I always feel good around you and that feeling has grown and grown and I don't know how I survived without you being mine for so long" He gushed looking embarrassed that he was letting out all of his emotions.

"Oh so I am yours now am I" I chuckled to lighten the situation.

"Well… do you want to umm… be mine?" He asked blushing with a small smile on his lips.

"I would like nothing more Harry" I replied as his hands cupped my face and he moved closer.

"So beautiful" He whispered before gently crashing his lips onto my own. I have never felt anything quite like what I felt in that moment. I can't describe how I felt but it was the most _amazing_ feeling _ever!_

"FINALLY! Tom look they are kissing at last" Dougie shouted from Harry's doorway.

"Dougie leave them alone" Tom said as he joined Dougie at the door 'awwing' at me and Harry in the process.

Harry's arm wrapped around my back as we turned to face Tom and Dougie but confusion took over as I noticed that they were in the same position as me and Harry; Tom's arm around Dougie's middle.

"Guys…" I started, nodding my head towards them.

"Should we tell them Tom?" Dougie whispered to Tom, not very quietly.

"I guess so…" Tom whispered back but I still heard.

"What are you going to tell us boys?" I asked the two blondes with a smirk on my face already knowing what was coming.

"Well me and Dougie are sort of in a relationship but we weren't sure how to tell you but now I guess you know and understand how we feel soo…" Tom trailed off with a sheepish grin on his face.

Dougie reached down and took hold of Tom's hand causing me and Harry to look at each other with big grins.

"You two are so cute! I always thought you two seemed quite… close" Harry smirked at them.

"Oh shush Harry, you can't help who you fall in love with" Dougie argued back.

I smiled looking at my three band mates, we were all finally happy and in love.

"Smile boys" I looked up to see Tom taking a picture of me and Harry. "This is so going on Instagram with the caption 'Some Junes loving for you all,' we can tease the fans a little bit"

I groaned but then an innocent smile appeared on my face as an idea came into my head for revenge. Harry looked at me smirking knowing what I was going to do when the time was right.

Later on as me and Harry walked onto the porch ready to go out for some food we saw Dougie and Tom in a passionate embrace. I looked to my side and Harry nodded.

I took out my phone and snapped a picture of the two kissing and quickly posted it on twitter so more people could see it. I added the caption 'Look who me and Harry just found kissing… who loves Floynter action!?' and then triumphantly logged off.

When we arrived back from the restaurant Tom announced that he was going to check on twitter to see what was happening in the world so me and Harry quickly resorted to my bedroom giggling like children about the picture I had uploaded earlier.

As things began to get heated between me and Harry we heard the snap of a camera; turning around to see Tom and Dougie with their phones out.

"Revenge is sweet" Tom chuckled and then left with Dougie.

I looked at Harry's flustered face and he pulled me back on top of him.

"Those two blondies should know not to mess with us. It's on now…" Harry growled jokingly before carrying on where we left off.

I smiled knowing that Harry was now mine and we both love each other; and all because we couldn't resist taking pictures of each other…


End file.
